Boy in CD Store
by Derp Boy
Summary: Chanyeol, pemuda 17 tahun yang menjalani kehidupan homeschooling selama 2 tahun belakangan ini membuatnya menyerah akan kehidupan didalam rumah dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis yang bekerja pada toko CD untuk membantu perekonomian keluarganya. Akankah pertemuan mereka berjalan manis? CHANBAEK ALERT! Yaoi. Warning Inside. Mind to Read and Review? ONESHOT!


Yo! Sebenarnya saya menyiapkan beberapa ide fanfic yang tidak dapat saya tuangkan dalam kertas ini dan akhirnya terciptalah ini…

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning**: AU, OOC, YAOI, Boys Love etc.

**Pairing**: ChanBaek

**EXO **belongs to **SM Entertaiment, their parents, and God**

xXx

-**Boy in CD Store**-

xXx

**Author POV**

Park Chanyeol adalah nama pemuda 17 tahun yang menghabiskan hidupnya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini di rumah tercintanya. Dia tampan, tinggi menjulang, mempunyai selera humor yang bagus, kaya dan pintar. Selama 15 tahun, dia menikmati sebagai pelajar sekolah pada umumnya namun sekarang dia harus mengikuti homeschooling. Nyonya Park selalu melarangnya untuk keluar rumah karena sesuatu hal, mungkin karena keluarga mereka terpandang jadi Chanyeol pun harus dijaga keselamatannya yang katanya ada salah satu rival perusahaan mereka yang berencana menghancurkan keluarga Park. Tuan Park pun jarang pulang ke rumah karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dibeberapa cabang perusahaannya di luar negeri. _Noona _Chanyeol pun sibuk dengan butiknya diluar negeri.

**Author POV end**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol! Cepat turun kebawah! _Umma_ sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu," teriak Nyonya Park yang sibuk menata makanan dimeja makan dan ada beberapa maid yang membantunya.

"Aye _umma," _sahut Chayeol malas.

Chanyeol pun keluar dari peradabannya di kamar tercintanya, dia berjalan kearah tangga lalu menuruninya perlahan. Ditariknya bangku meja makan dan duduk dengan nyaman.

"_Umma-ya,"_ gumam Chanyeol.

"Hm? Perlukah _umma _siapkan peralatan makan dan lauk paukmu, sayang?"

"_Aniya."_ Chanyeol mulai menyendok nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk kesukaannya pada piring dihadapannya. Chanyeol pun mulai memakan makanannya perlahan, ditemani dengan Nyonya Park yang juga menikmati makan siangnya.

"_Umma, _aku rindu Sehun, Kris dan Jongin."

"Lalu? Kau kan bisa menghubungi mereka lalu mengajak mereka bermain di rumah."

"Tapi _umma, _aku ingin bermain diluar bersama mereka. Aku bosan dirumah terus, lagipula aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri." sahut Chanyeol.

"Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu, Chanyeol-_ah._" Nyonya Park menatap Chanyeol perihatin.

"Ayolah, _umma_! Sesekali aku juga butuh udara segar diluar. Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh dari ruma, aku juga janji akan menjaga diriku." Chanyeol memohon menatap Ibunya.

"Hahh….baiklah. _Umma _mengizinkanmu keluar tetapi hanya disekitar rumah, oke?"

"_Saranghae umma!_" Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka lalu buru-buru menghabiskan makannya dan membawa piringnya ke dapur.

"Kondisimu sudah membaik, Chanyeol-_ah_? Jangan lupa meminum obatmu sebelumnya."

"Ya, baiklah _umma_. Lagipula aku sudah sembuh. Aku akan bersiap dulu, _umma._" Chanyeol mencium pipi Ibunya lalu melesat ke kamarnya kembali.

"Dasar anak itu."

xXx

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Berjalan blok demi blok disekitar rumahnya. Dia melewati beberapa toko dan tersenyum melihatnya, dia merasa hidup kembali. Namun, saat ia melewati toko CD, dia melihat seseorang dari kaca depan toko itu. Chanyeol pun yang akan melangkah melewati toko itu akhirnya kembali mendekati toko CD itu. Dia melihat seorang pemuda yang berumur sekiranya seumuran dengannya sedang tersenyum melayani pelanggan yang akan membayar beberapa potong kaset. Pemuda itu imut dan sangat mungil, menurut Chanyeol.

"Wah senyumnya sungguh indah. Aku baru pertama kali melihat senyum seperti itu. Ingin rasanya kumencium bibir itu." Chanyeol pun mendekat kearah pintu toko lalu membukanya. Dia merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia tidak melihat apapun disekitarnya dan hanya berjalan fokus ke arah meja kasir.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja kasir itu lalu terdiam didepannya.

"Eh?" Pemuda itu melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Lalu, pemuda itu tersenyum manis dan menampakan _eyesmile_nya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

_Mate. _Chanyeol merasa bodoh hanya berdiam diri dan merasa gugup untuk membalas bertanyaan sang pemuda, "Uhm…yeah, aku ingin membeli sebuah CD."

Chanyeol mengambil asal sekeping CD yang paling dekat dari posisinya sekarang lalu memberikannya kepada sang kasir; pemuda itu.

"Anda ingin saya membungkus CD itu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang imutnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberikan beberapa lembar won.

"Ini, Tuan." Pemuda itu memberikan bungkusan CD yang dibeli Chanyeol.

"Ah, _Gamsahabnida _Baekhyun-_ssi_." Chanyeol mengambil bungkusan itu lalu tersenyum.

"Eh? Bagaimana anda bisa tau nama saya?" pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun itu memiringkan kepalanya lalu menunjukan wajah bingungnya.

"Nametag namamu." Chanyeol menunjuk nametag yang terpasang didada sebelah kiri pemuda itu.

"Ah ini ya hehe. Uhm? Em…."

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Namaku."

"Ah, b-baiklah. Chanyeol-_ssi_. Akan kuingat namamu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Hahahaha, baguslah. Aku pamit, Baekhyun-_ah_. _Annyeong._" Chanyeol pun membungkukan badan sedikit lalu berbalik pulang.

"Hem, _annyeong _Chanyeol-_ssi_." wajah Baekhyun bersemu samar dan tersenyum lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

xXx

1 bulan lamanya Chanyeol selalu pergi ke toko CD yang terletak 5 blok dari rumahnya. Ia pun selalu membeli satu keping CD yang ia sendiri tidak tau itu film apa. Hari ini pun Chanyeol pergi kembali ke toko itu untuk menemui Baekhyun dan membeli sekeping CD lagi. Di rumah, Nyonya Park hanya pasrah mendengar rengekan anaknya itu lalu mengizinkannya keluar selama ini tetapi dengan syarat Chanyeol harus menjaga dirinya sendiri dan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

"Yo, Baekhyun!"

"Ah, Chanyeol-_ssi_." Baekhyun tersenyum menyambut Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah formal itu. Kita sudah satu bulan berkenalan, bukan?"

"Ehm _ne_." Baekhyun mengangguk malu, "Kamu suka menonton film ya? Kulihat kamu selalu membeli sekeping CD setiap datang kesini."

"Ah itu….ya seperti itulah. Aku bosan di rumah, makanya aku membeli beberapa CD film untuk ditonton."

"Hahahaha begitu ya ternyata kehidupan siswa homeschooling? Aku saja sudah tidak merasakan bersekolah lagi karena harus membantu perekonomian keluargaku." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Sungguh pemuda yang kuat dan sabar.

"Jika begitu, suatu hari nanti aku akan membantu perekonomian keluargamu." kata Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sekeping CD lagi kepada Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengambil CD itu lalu membungkusnya dan memberikan kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar won lalu Baekhyun pun menerimanya dan mengambil kembalian untuk Chanyeol. Disaat Baehyun tidak melihat kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun meletakan selembar kertas yang berisikan alamat rumahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja dan berjalan pulang.

"Eh?"

xXx

Sudah dua minggu lamanya Chanyeol tidak datang mengunjungi toko CD itu. Biasanya setiap hari, pemuda itu selalu membeli sekeping CD. Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan Chanyeol, walau tau kehidupan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol malam nanti setelah pekerjaanya selesai nanti.

"Ada apa ya dengannya?" gumam Baekhyun, "Tidak biasanya tidak berkunjung selama ini."

Baekhyun bertopang dagu diatas meja.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" seorang pemuda lainnya datang dari belakang Baekhyun.

"Ya, Xiumin-_hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hahaha pasti kau sedang memikirkan pemuda tiang listrik itu."

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kau bohong kekeke. _Baby _Baekhyunku pasti tidak akan semurung ini jika lelah, dia pasti akan selalu semangat demi membantu keluarganya." Xiumin mengelus kepala Baekhyun, "Datanglah."

"Eh? Datang kemana?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Baek-_ah_!" Xiumin menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"_Appoya, hyung_!"

"Salah sendiri. Kau kan memiliki alamat rumahnya, jadi kau bisa mengunjunginya."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu _hyung_? Toko ini harus kita rapikan sebelum tutup, kan?"

"Jongdae akan membantuku, tak usah khawatir." Xiumin tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"_Arraseo, hyung_."

xXx

Malamnya, Baekhyun pun pergi kerumah Chanyeol tetapi sebelumnya ia izin kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia akan pulang telat karena harus berkunjung ke rumah temannya.

"Umm? Inikah rumahnya? Wah, besar sekali!" baekhyun terkagum-kagum didepan rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai membuka pagar yang tidak terkunci itu perlahan dan menutupnya kembali. Dia pun berjalan kearah pintu utama rumah itu.

"_Annyeong_." Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu pelan lalu terdengar sahutan dari dalam dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka, keluarlah sosok wanita paruh baya yang cantik dan terlihat lembut namun berwibawa.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Wanita itu tersenyum menyapa Baekhyun.

"Uhm, perkenalkan nama saya Byun Baekhyun, _ahjumma_." Baekhyun menunduk kepalanya sopan.

Deg!

'Baekhyun katanya?' Nyonya Park terdiam beberapa saat.

"S-saya ingin bertemu Park Chanyeol. Apa dia ada dirumah, _ahjumma_?" Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

"C-chanyeol katamu?"

"Eh iya, ada apa _ahjumma_?" Baekhyun menujukan raut wajah bingung melihat mata wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan bahunya bergetar.

"Kamu tidak tau, nak? Chanyeol sudah meninggal kemarin. Saya Ibunya." Wanita itu pun menangis dan tertunduk.

DEG!

"Apa?" sorot mata Baekhyun terlihat kosong.

"Ah, lebih baik kita bicarakan ini didalam saja." Nyonya Park menghapus air matanya lalu mengajak Baekhyun masuk.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kamu pasti kaget ya mendengar kabar ini?" Nyonya Park tersenyum lembut.

"Hem?" Baekhyun hanya menatap sendu.

"Hahhh…..Chanyeol itu anak yang keras kepala tapi dia pemuda yang baik. Dia menderita kanker hati dan akhir-akhir ini penyakitnya itu memburuk. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera melakukan operasi karena cairan dihatinya selalu bertambah dan menyebar keseluruh tubuh dan bersifat racun itu. Namun, ia menolak melakukan operasi itu karena ia yakin bahwa ia akan sembuh dengan sendirinya," Nyonya Park menghela napas.

"Dan…..dia selalu bercerita tentang seseorang yang ditemuinya belakangan ini. Pemuda manis dan mungil dengan senyumannya yang indah. Dia pemuda yang kuat, itu katanya. Chanyeol bilang, dia akan membuat pemuda itu tersenyum selamanya. Tetapi ia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengajaknya kesini." Nyonya Park tersenyum, "Dan itukah kau, Baekhyun?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat memerah sehabis menangis dalam diam.

"Chanyeol tidak suka bercerita tentang penyakitnya kepada semua orang." Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau boleh melihat kamar Chanyeol." Nyonya Park bangkit dan menuntun Baekhyun lalu mengelus sayang kepala Baekhyun, "_Ahjumma_ sudah tau segalanya tentangmu dari Chanyeol. Aish, anak itu memang menyebalkan." Nyonya Park mulai meneteskan air mata kembali.

"Masuklah." Nyonya Park membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan mempersilakan Baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar itu. Wangi kamar itu masih menyengat, wangi khas Park Chanyeol. Mint dan Banana. Kamar itu didominasi dengar warna biru laut dan beberapa warna kuning. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling kamar itu lalu pandangannya berhenti pada tumpukan keping CD disamping tempat tidur. Baekhyun melangkah mendekatinya dan mengambil sekeping CD paling atas lalu membukanya. Didalamnya terdapat potongan kecil kertas, Baekhyun pun mengambilnya dan membacanya.

'Baekhyun-_ah_, maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku?'

Tulisan Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Lalu ia pun mengambil keping demi keping tumpukan CD itu lalu membukanya dan menemukan potongan kecil kertas yang berisi tulisan yang sama.

Hingga keping ke-30 yang ia ambil lalu membukanya. Baekhyun terkejut dan menangis.

'_Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun_'

xXx

7 bulan setelah Baekhyun mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol. Ia bekerja seperti biasanya di toko CD itu. Senyumannya tak akan pernah pudar dari wajahnya walau menyimpan kesedihan mendalam. Dia masih ingat tulisan terakhir yang ia baca dari potongan kertas didalam kepingan CD Chanyeol.

'Jangan hilangkan senyummu. Itu begitu indah.'

Dan Baekhyun berjanji akan selalu tersenyum walau itu begitu menyakitkan. Ia juga sudah menceritakan hal ini pada Xiumin, rekan kerjanya. Xiumin selalu membantu menyemangati Baekhyun.

Kling!

Pintu toko terbuka menandakan seorang pembeli datang.

Seorang pemuda dengan jeans dan kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku, topi baseball menutupi mukanya yang tertunduk. Sepatu sportnya melangkah dengan pelan.

"_Annyeong_, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Baekhyun menyapa ramah dengan senyumannya.

"Hmm, senyum itu tidak pernah berubah, ya?" Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya.

Deg!

Suara ini.

"Kau….?" Baekhyun menangis.

**END**

**BGM:** Soundless Voice – Kagamine Len

Selalu ini BGMnya, menurut saya tidak ada pas-pasnya.

Hi, berjumpa lagi dengan Fufan dengan fanfic ChanBaek. Dari semua ide yang muter diotak, saya cuma bisa menuangkan yang ini. Gimana? Gak dapet feelnya ya? Sori, saya gak bakat Hurt/Angst. Ide ini saya dapet dari cerita listening pelajaran tadi disekolah hahaha. _Silly. Cheesy. _ Udah lama gak ngetik lagi membuat jari saya kaku dan susah merangkai kata. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo ya, saya baru ngetik fanfic ini hari ini juga dengan durasi 2 jam dan pinggang saya mulai kambuh lagi jadi tidak memungkinkan buat ngedit (bilang aja males). Sebenernya masih ada fanfic ChanBaek yang harus saya garap lagi tapi otak saya nyut-nyutan mikir hal yang berbau pelajaran jadi dipending dulu untuk beberapa saat (curhat). Oke udahan sesi curhatannya.

Saya berencana buat fanfic dari beberapa komik lagi. Enaknya HunHan atau ChanBaek nih?

Saya butuh asupan review plis. Mau itu anonymous atau yang punya akun. Kritik maupun saran akan membangun saya dan membuat saya lebih semangat buat fanfic.

Sign In,

Derp Boy

**RnR?**


End file.
